Knur, który mówi
$ajen$ Sezon 2, odcinek 8 - Knur, który mówi UWAGA - ODCINEK ZAWIERA GWIAZDKOWANE WYRAZY. W życiu każdego gimbusa przychodzi taki moment, w którym w wyniku licznych niepowodzeń w szkole wszystkie jego hamulce pękają i zaczyna kląć jak szewc. Co bowiem poradzić, gdy po tygodniach zastępstw i odwołanych lekcji nazbierało się sprawdzianów jak wojska, a nauczenie się do jednego z nich jest wielkim problemem, a co dopiero do 30 naraz... Wyładowywane przez gimbusów frustracje, które echem niosły się po całej szkole jak krzyki torturowanych w gabinecie pielęgniarki, co nie było wcale dziwne, zwróciły w końcu uwagę szacownej dyrekcji. Bartek: '''No ku*wa nie, jak to szmata z wosu! '''Krzych: Pomyliłeś klucze z tymi od chemii, tępy ch*ju. Przez ciebie obaj mamy pały. Wiktor: Pie*dolona fiza... skąd mam ku*wa wiedzieć że prawo Ohma i prawo Pascala to nie to samo! Agata: Je*any niemiecki! Znowu muszę dać pod stołem żeby zdać!!! Nagle otworzyły się drzwi od gabinetu dyrektora, bo rzecz miała miejsce na holu. Dyrektor: Co tu się DO CHOLERY wyprawia?! Zachowujcie się, niewydarzone bachory! Gimbusy, jakby w ogóle tego nie zauważyły, jazgoczą dalej. Dyrektor sięga po megafon. Dyrektor: ''(przez megafon)'' CIIIIISZAAAAA! Gimbusy milkną. Dyrektor: W tak szacownej placówce jak nasza, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na taki burdel! Wszyscy na apel, za godzinę! Godzinę później... 3 roczniki stoją na baczność w sali gimnastycznej. Dyrektor przemawia powoli, głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Dyrektor: (...) Od najdawniejszych czasów, a nasza szkoła funkcjonuje od upadku Rzymu, wszyscy uczęszczając do tej szkoły czuli respekt i znali zasady dobrego wychowania. Każdy wiedział, jak się zachować, a złamanie zasad było nie do pomyślenia. Największe problemy zaczęły sprawiać wasze roczniki. Dlatego weźmiemy się za was...! Na salę gimnastyczną wszedł nowy nauczyciel, który stanął obok dyrektora. Dyrektor: Oto pan Marian Cweliński. Gimbusy zaczęły się śmiać. Dyrektor: CISZA! Przez najbliższy tydzień pan Cweliński będzie doglądał trzeciaków na ich lekcjach, następnie rzuci okiem na klasy drugie, na końcu na pierwsze i tak do końca roku szkolnego. Jeśli wychwyci przejawy złego zachowania, winowajcy zostaną bezwzględnie wydaleni z naszej placówki. Czy to jest JASNE? Cisza. Dyrektor: Spytałem... czy to jest JASNE? Gimbusy: Tak jest, panie dyrektorze! Dyrektor: No, to rozejść się. Na korytarzu. Kajtek: '''Stary, trzecia klasa to my. Czyli ten Cweliński zacznie od nas. '''Cygan: I g**no nam zrobi. Cweliński: Ja to słyszałem, kolego! Cygan: Nie dziwota, w końcu ma pan uszy jak Agent Hugo. Cweliński: 'Chętnie przysłucham się przebiegom waszych lekcji. I ostrzegam - żadnych sztuczek! ''Poszedł sobie. '''Gruz: Znowu powiedziałeś parę słów za dużo. Cygan: Nihil novi Gruzie, ale damy radę. Zawsze dawaliśmy. Następna scena. Cygan stoi przy biurku. Cygan: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: ♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ Do klasy wchodzi pan Marian. Cygan: O, witam pana panie Cwelu! Mogę tak na pana mówić, prawda? Jak tam pierwszy dzień w nowej miejscówce? Cweliński: Zabraniam redukowania mojego nazwiska do gwary więziennej. Proszę odzywać się kulturalnie, albo będą kłopoty. Cygan: Dobrze, w takim razie hmmm... witajcież, patologio w krzakach zrobiona. Tak może być? xD Cweliński: Ja ostrzegam. Konsekwencje mogą być nieuniknione. Zajął miejsce w jednej ze środkowych ławek. Cygan: No dobrze, łobosh... wracając do meritum... Chrząknął. Cygan: "Folwark Zwierzęcy" raczył piękny ustrój zwany komunizmem naśladować i jego zalety oraz wady uwypuklić. Kuba: Stary, co ty pie*dolisz? Cweliński: EKHEM. Kuba: Przepraszam... Cygan: Zobowiązany jestem od dzisiaj tak mówić, albowiem gdyż ponieważ z tej placówki zostać usuniętym nie chcę. (ciszej) Rany, tak się nie da żyć... Cweliński: Widzę u pana postęp w krótkim czasie. Proszę kontynuować. Cygan: Ta jakże interesująca historia opowiada o dwóch świniach, które, walcząc o lepsze jutro, organizują bunt i za jego oto sprawą pozbywają się właściciela folwarku. Gimbusy ziewają, kładą głowy na rękach i zaczynają drzemać. Cygan: Cała lektura ma na celu udowodnienie wyrafinowanemu czytelnikowi, że komunizm jest wyniszczającym ustrojem. Usiadł na fotelu. Cygan: Nikt mnie nie słucha... Na komputer przyszło powiadomienie. 'Użytkowniku, otrzymałeś nową ocenę!' Cygan: Ciekawe... Sprawdził i zobaczył, że to 1 z polskiego. Cygan: KU*WA JEGO MAĆ! Gimbusy się obudziły. Cweliński wstał. Słychać było ciche 'pip'. Cweliński: PROSZĘ NATYCHMIAST się uspokoić! Gruz: Hę? Dyrektor(głośnik): Klaso trzecia sprawiająca problemy, to jest moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie! Zacznijcie się zachowywać jak ludzie, albo wszyscy poniesiecie surowe kary! Zadzwonił dzwonek. Bartek: Rany, czy to już koniec...? Adek: 'Kurde, mam dość... ''Gimbusy zaczęły powoli i ospale wychodzić z klasy, na samym końcu wyszedł Cweliński, który był wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. '''Kajtek: Teraz już zawsze tak będzie, nigga? Cygan apatycznie podszedł do okna. Gruz: Ty, nie skacz! Cygan otworzył okno i oparł się łokciami o parapet. Cygan: Nie mogę poprowadzić lekcji tak jak chcę, gimby niemyte tylko śpią i nic, i dyro nam grozi, że nas wypi**doli ze szkoły. Po prostu super. Cygan przez okno widzi, jak Cweliński podchodzi do swojego samochodu. Cygan (cicho): Mam nadzieję że jest pan z siebie dumny. Rujnuje pan życie towarzyskie budy. Cweliński czule pogłaskał swoje auto. Cygan: Co on odpi**dala? Gruz: Wiesz, ten koleś w ogóle jest jakiś dziwny. Zauważyłem, że miał na szyi jakiś naszyjnik, który wydał jakiś dziwny dźwięk, gdy przeklnąłeś na lekcji. Cygan: Myślisz o tym samym co ja? Gruz: Raczej wątpię, ty rzadko myślisz. Kajtek: Chip kontrolujący umysł? Gruz: Właśnie! Cygan: Wait, co? Gruz: Inni nauczyciele pewnie też takie mają. To dlatego stali się ostatnio tacy sztywni. Cygan: A więc musimy odczarować tego jednego. I chyba już nawet wiem jak...! Chłopaki się nachylili, a Cygan zdradził plan. Kajtek: Ty, poważnie? A nie będziemy mieli potem więcej problemów? Cygan: '''Problemy to my będziemy mieli, jak on w końcu nazbiera na nas dowody, albo gdy gimby przestaną przychodzić na nasz program. Trzeba to zrobić. '''Gruz: Mam złe przeczucia co do tego. Cygan: 'To dobrze, to oznaka inteligentnego człowieka. Ja na przykład nie mam żadnych przeczuć. ''Następnego dnia. Cweliński przyjeżdża na parking szkoły. Kajtek stoi obok ściany szkoły i maluje coś spray'em. '''Kajtek: Już jest... Cweliński: Kolejny dzień, kolejne przełomy w badaniach nad gimnazjalistami. Kajtek: Cholera, nie widzi mnie... Cweliński wysiada z samochodu. Cweliński: Bonnie, moja droga, za parę godzin wrócę. Gruz wychyla się zza krzaków i rzuca kamieniem w okno szkoły, wybijając je. Chowa się. Cweliński: Co się dzieje... ej ty! Poczekaj no, już ja cię nauczę kultury! Kajtek: O oł... Zaczyna uciekać wzdłuż ściany szkoły, Cweliński za nim. Do auta Mariana podchodzi Cygan. Cygan: Facet zachwyca się starym rzęchem, ale zapomniał go zamknąć. Szkoda... Wyciągnął kluczyki i pobiegł w drugą stronę. Kajtek w tym czasie nadal ucieka. Cweliński: Zapłacisz za zniszczenie mienia! Kajtek: Kurde, gdzie są chłopaki... Nagle dobiegł do kąta muru. Chłopak był za niski, by uciekać górą. Kajtek: ... super... Cweliński: 'A teraz pójdziesz ze mną do pana dyrektora. '''Cygan: '''Ej, panie ładny! ''Cweliński odwrócił się, Cygan stał za nim z kluczykami. 'Cygan: '''Skoro mowa o mieniu, wypadałoby go lepiej pilnować, nie? Trzymaj się, Kajtek! ''Cygan zaczął uciekać, Cweliński za nim. '''Kajtek: Kurde, było gorąco. Pobiegł w inną stronę, zgodnie z planem. Następna scena, Cygan biegnie w stronę sadzawki. Cweliński: Nie uciekniesz mi, już prawie cię mam. Oddaj moją własność! Cygan: Jeszcze chwila panie ładny, a wygra pan życie. Ej, Gruzie! Gruz wychyla się z krzaków. Cygan dobiega do sadzawki i rzuca kluczykami. Cygan: ŁAP! Cygan nie wyhamował i robi duży skok... lądując w wodzie. Cweliński za nim. W wodzie zaczęli się szamotać, nagle doszło do jakiegoś spięcia. Naszyjnik się rozpadł i utonął w sadzawce. Cweliński: Co... co się dzieje? Co my tu robimy, młody człowieku? Cygan: Długo by mówić... Cweliński: Chodź, idziemy się wysuszyć. Chciałbym, żebyście po drodze mi wytłumaczyli, co miało miejsce. Cygan: Jeszcze chwila. Ej, Gruzie! Oddaj panu własność. Gruz podbiega do nauczyciela. Gruz: Proszę bardzo. Zostawił pan kluczyki w otwartym samochodzie, nie chcieliśmy, żeby ktoś go panu ukradł. Cweliński: Zostawiłem...? Bonnie!!! Następna scena. Cygan, Gruz, Kajtek, Adek, Kuba i jeszcze kilku innych. Stoją oparci o ścianę na korytarzu. Gruz: Podobno Cweliński zrobił awanturę dyrowi i chce odejść, i ściągnął kuratora. Kajtek: Dyro się z tego wyplącze, jego nie da się załatwić. Cygan: '''Szkoda że chce odejść, zdążyłem już go polubić. '''Kuba: Cii.. coś się dzieje. Drzwi gabinetu dyrektora otwierają się. Dyrektor: Ale jak to, panie kuratorze kochany, -80% pensji? Kurator: Pan się powinieneś cieszyć, że w ogóle zostałeś na stanowisku, Farbiński. A teraz proszę mi nie przeszkadzać, muszę napisać raport. Dyrektor: Jestem pewien, że się dogadamy... Kurator: Proszę zjeżdżać mi z oczu, zanim się rozmyślę i wystąpię o nakaz wyrzucenia pana! Cygan: Dobra panowie, a teraz ruszamy na lekcje! To będzie dobry dzień. Następna scena. Cygan: No więc te dwa obleśne knury zachciały korytka i wypieprzyły dziada, który ich do tej pory karmił. Otwierają się drzwi. Cweliński: '''Dzień dobry. '''Cygan: ... Pan Cweliński? A co pan tu robi? Cweliński: A tak, przyszedłem do najfajniejszej klasy w naszej szkole, zobaczyć jak wygląda lekcja. Może dowiem się czegoś fajnego? W końcu nadal pracuję w tej szkole. Cygan: Zapraszam serdecznie! No więc, gdy zwierzaki zapanowały nad farmą, świnie zaczęły naśladować Stalina i folwark szybko stawał się ruiną... Gdy Cygan gadał, kamera ukazywała szkołę w całej swej okazałości, widok się oddalał i oddalał aż w końcu było zaciemnienie ekranu. Następna scena. Wieczór, dyrektor z kuratorem siedzą przy stole i piją wino. Dyrektor: Wiedziałem, że się dogadamy panie kuratorze. Kurator: Człowiekiem trzeba być... *hyp*. Dyrektor: Nie pożałuje pan tej decyzji. Kurator: A teraz, pana kolej na dotrzymanie warunków. Moje córki zawsze chciały mieć czworokąt z kimś o wiele starszym... proszę się dobrze spisać. Dyrektor opróżnił swój kielich, po czym wstał i poszedł w stronę drzwi. Było słychać głosy zadowolonych dziewczyn, które cieszyły się z wizyty nieoczekiwanego gościa. Kurator: Tak się dzisiaj targu dobija. KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki